beck_mcsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 41
In the cafe, it is nearly empty. Matt of Dying Breed approaches the ticket booth and tells the woman there that the manager said that he and the fans with him can get in free. At first the woman protests, but seeing who it is, she lets the crowd right by her. On stage, Koyuki is performing "Out of the Hole." As the crowd watches, Matt is shocked by Koyuki's progress from the first time he invited him up on stage. Kevin stares in shock at Koyuki's performance, as well. Maho smiles, pleased that Koyuki is overcoming the language and cultural barriers. Ryusuke and Chiba share a moment of forgiveness while Koyuki sings. The end the handshake by declaring that the other smells like sweat. After the show, the band is exhausted. An employee from Lizard House rushes in and tells them that they need to do a two song encore. Koyuki tells the band that they should play "Baby Star," a song that Ryusuke doesn't know since Koyuki composed it recently. Taira explains the concept of the song and Chiba asks Ryusuke if he's rejoining the band. Ryusuke tells him that he's undecided, just as Matt walks into the dressing room. BECK can't figure out why he is here instead of recording in New York. Matt tells them that he's been stressed out. He says that he took a flight to the West Coast so that he could quit Dying Breed, when he found out about BECK's performance at the Lizard House. He hugs Koyuki, thanking him for the song. The band then tells him that they are expected onstage for an encore. The band takes to the stage to loud applause from the audience. Matt comes out on stage, surprising the audience, especially Kevin. Kevin is distressed, realizing that BECK actually does know Dying Breed. Matt announces that he has asked to perform a song with BECK. The band is shocked by the enthusiastic response of the crowd. As Matt staggers and asks for a guitar, Koyuki worries that he might be too drunk to perform. Ryusuke brings him a guitar from the equipment room that Kevin recognizes as his guitar. At this point, with Matt onstage, there is no one left in the diner. Koyuki and Maho begin to sing together. The crowd is thoroughly impressed. During the song, Matt throws Kevin's guitar into the crowd, much to Kevin's distress. Ryusuke realizes that Matt is too drunk to do this just before Matt falls into Saku's drum set. Matt then falls into the audience, who lift him up. By the end, Matt ends up on the floor. Maria and Koyuki talk about the performance afterward. Maho and Koyuki talk about the history of Lizard House, until Taira requests her to act as a translator as they talk to their fans. Koyuki watches them for a moment, until a group of fans overtakes him. He is pleased and stunned by how much the fans enjoyed the performance. Meanwhile, Ryusuke meets with Kevin and tells him that he lost the bet as it was Matt who filled the auditorium, not BECK. He tells him that he can do what he wants with Lucille. Kevin slowly walks by him. He tells Ryusuke that Matt coming to the show does say something about BECK. He asks Ryusuke to keep touring with FVE. Ryusuke announces to the rest of the band that they are staying on the tour, just before Maho tells him that Matt is waiting for him outside. The band look outside and see Matt standing alone in the rain. Ryusuke prepares an umbrella, while telling the rest of the band about how delicate Matt is and how much stress comes with being a member of such a popular band. He then steps out into the rain and holds the umbrella over Matt. There are 33 more shows to go. All of the band is in the van as Taira drives them to Chicago. Ryusuke tells Taira that they have one more place to visit before they go. At his direction, they drive into a neighborhood filled with mansions. Ryusuke points to an empty mansion and tells the band that this is where Kurt Cobain committed suicide. He leads them to a nearby field. There is a bench there with flowers left on it and filled with fan messages. As they all take a moment of silence, Ryusuke asks Koyuki if he is prepared to be a star. Then he laughs and tells him that he was joking. Chiba reflects on Cobain's influence, before asking if he can sign the bench, to which Taira tells him no. Later as Chiba is yelling at Koyuki and Saku to get in the car, Maho hands Koyuki a box from Mr. Saitou. When he opens it up, Koyuki finds out that it contains Mr. Saitou's sex doll, Wakiko. He protests that he doesn't want to take care of the doll. Maho finished up her farewell to the boys. She watches them as they get into the van and pull away. The chapter ends with Taira asking if Ryusuke is back for good, but Ryusuke tells him that he is unsure, because his presence usually causes the band trouble. Category:Chapters